


Death of the King

by Anorien



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien





	Death of the King

 

 Ash fell from the dark sky like black flakes of snow. The heat was intense, and breathing burned and stung the throat. Bodies were strewn about the plain -- Elves, Men, Orcs, Dwarves here and there. The stench of death hung heavy in the air, and everywhere you stepped were pools of blood.

It was done. Sauron was defeated, his dark regime ended, nothing left of him but ash and a menacing iron helm. But the cost for the freedom of Middle-Earth was great. Many strong warriors would not be returning home.

Now, in the aftermath of battle, a worn-faced Elf meandered about. It was Thranduil, prince of Greenwood, son of King Oropher. He was usually a very handsome Elf, but the battle had taken its toll even on the Eldar. His fair face was covered in dirt and ash, his long golden hair matted at the ends with the black blood of Orcs. The ash flew into his face and stung his eyes. He wandered on, weary, limping slightly, trying not to look into the faces of his fallen comrades and kinsfolk. His focus was now set on finding his father.

"Ada!" he called out weakly, his voice somewhat hoarse. He searched the faces of the other Elves, mourning their dead, searching for other survivors, but he could not see Oropher among them. Off in the distance, Thranduil could hear despaired cries of " _Gil-Galad na govannen gurth!_ " Gil-Galad... that made at least two dead kings. He hoped and silently prayed his father would not be a third.

Time was easily lost in Gorgoroth. Thranduil no longer took notice of the scratching of his sword in the dirt as he dragged it behind him. How long had he been searching? At least a half-an-hour, of that he had no doubts. But how much longer than that? An hour? Two hours? Five? He could not tell.

Another Elf was quickly making his way toward him. He recognized the soldier -- Thranduil could not recall his name, but recognized his armour as that of the lower ranks of his father's armies. As the soldier approached, Thranduil saluted him.

"My lord," the soldier said, bowing slightly. Thranduil grabbed the Elf's left arm, panting.

"Where is the king?" he asked. The soldier shook his head slowly.

"I am sorry, my prince. I have not seen him. When last I saw him, he was leading the march. But what his fate was, I know not."

Thranduil heaved a sigh, thanked the soldier, and went on in his search.

After what felt like another age of walking among corpses, with almost no hope in sight, a cough came from one of the bodies. There was a muffled moan, and the battered prince turned to look. The body looked familiar, and taking a step toward it, saw that it was

"Ada!" Thranduil cried, and hobbled as quickly as he could to his father. Dropping his sword, he fell to his knees at the king's side, rolling him onto his back. The sight was devastating. Oropher's once strong and noble face now was bruised and battered. His eyes were only half-open, his breaths short and laboured. A great gash made its way across his abdomen and through his armour. 

"Thranduil," the king sighed, " _ionneg_." There was blood on his mouth.

"I'm here, Ada," Thranduil said, feeling an almost stabbing feeling deep in his heart.

"It was Sauron. He was too...," he began to cough.

"No. You fought bravely, Ada."

“What... what happened to... him?"

"The Enemy was destroyed, Father. We won." For the first time in his life, Thranduil felt his eyes well up with tears. He held them back -- if ever he needed to be strong, it was now. 

"Thranduil," Oropher said, raising a hand to his son's cheek, "forgive me. You are much too young still to become king." He coughed again, this time, a small amount of blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "But now I go to the Halls of Mandos. Alas that I must leave you all."

He was silent for a moment, his breath rattling. He hadn't much time left.

"Tell... your mother... I... love her."

"I will, Ada. I promise you." A defiant tear made its way down Thranduil's cheek.

"G... Good-bye, my son. May Greenwood see days of peace in your rule... and the days of your children."

"Good-bye, Ada."

Thranduil placed his hand on his father's heart. Oropher took his sword in his right hand, his son's hand in his left. With a few last rattling breaths, Oropher died.

Thranduil closed his father's eyes gently with his fingers, and rested the king's head on the ground, gently. He hung his head, and put his hand over his breast.

" _Aiya Oropher, Aran en Laiqataure. Hiro hyn hidh, 'abwannath_."

 

\----------------

_**Author's Notes** _

 

Ai! My first drabble fic! This one I actually did on paper first, being that my laptop decided to crap out.

This, of course, is the aftermath of the Last Alliance. 

  * I know I didn't mention that the One Ring survived. Thranduil did not know about this at the time.
  * " _Gil-Galad na govannen gurth!_ " - "Gil-Galad has met Death." I was unable to find the translation for "Gil-Galad is dead", so I had to make do with what I could find. 
  * The second king, of course, is Elendil. 
  * " _ionneg_ " - "My son."
  * Halls of Mandos - For those who have not read "The Silmarillion", the Halls of Mandos is where the souls of deceased Elves go after death. It is ruled by Namo.
  * " _Aiya Oropher..._ " - "Hail Oropher, King of Greenwood the Great. May (he) find peace in death."



 

I know I said yesterday I would try to post at least one fic a day for NaNoWriMo, but as I mentioned before, I'm having trouble with my laptop so I might be without it for a few days. Nevertheless, I will still write and try my best to post.

 

I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
